This invention relates to electronic timepieces and more particularly to an electronic timepiece having a circuit for setting a date counter thereof to the appropriate number of days in February during normal and leap years.
Electronic timepieces presently on the market have utilized various schemes for advancing and setting in date counter. Some timepieces advance to 31 for each month and must be manually set for months which have less than 31 days. Watches which select the number of days associated with each month always count to 29 during February and must be manually set for Februaries which have 28 days. Other watches always change from February 28 to March 1, an indication of February 29 being non-existent; the watch will indicate March 1 on February 29 and then be reset to March 1 on March 1. Still another prior art scheme utilized allows for the manual setting of the watch to February 29 by first setting the watch to March 29 and then resetting the month to February.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic timepiece.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electronic timepiece which provides simple means for setting the date counter thereof to the appropriate number of days for February during normal and leap years.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electronic timepiece which automatically advances to February 28 and which is simply manually set to February 29 during leap years.